My Heart is Yours to Keep
by CrAzY4meh
Summary: Jeremiah Becker was having a bad day. His car broke down in the middle of nowhere, Oregon, and it took hours for him to walk to the nearest tiny town, Reverse Falls. Luckily, he managed to meet the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen: Mabel Gleeful.
1. I gave her my heart

**DISCLAIMER;** **I don't own Gravity Falls and there's no way I was awesome enough to come up with the Reverse Falls AU.**

* * *

 **My Heart is Yours to Keep**

 _ **i. I gave her my heart**_

 **Chapter 1**

Jeremiah Becker groaned as his weary legs finally carried him into the tiny town of Reverse Falls, which was situated in what he'd termed nowhere, Oregon. He'd been walking along the road for hours since his car broke down, too stubborn to accept any potentially well meaning serial killers' offer of a ride.

Looking at his phone, Jeremiah was ecstatic to find he finally had service. At least, he was until his phone blacked out and Jeremiah realized that it had just died, courtesy of the teenager always forgetting to charge it.

"Dammit."

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you around town before, so you must be either lost or new. You seem too young to be a passing tourist."

Jeremiah jolted at the feminine voice, her tone high and smooth as honey. Looking up, he blushed as he saw a well proportioned brunette standing rather close to him. Her sapphire blue eyes were peering up at him curiously, and a small, upwards tilt of her ruby red lips drew him in.

"Uh, I...," Jeremiah stammered, blushing as he gazed at the girl. She wasn't wearing anything particular immodest, just a black sweater with what seemed like a teal undershirt underneath and skinny jeans that looked far too good on her for the girl to be allowed near hormonal teenage boys. She was probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, let alone talked to.

Finally getting control of himself, Jeremiah said, "My car broke down as I was passing through on the way to a friend's party, plus my phone just died."

"Aw, really? That's too bad," the girl said. Her tone had stayed in that perfect, honey soaked tone throughout, and she didn't sound too compassionate to his plight, but Jeremiah let it slide because her milky skin seemed so smooth and damn his hormones because he kinda wanted to try kissing those lips of hers.

"Yeah," he croaked, turning away from her and failing horribly at hiding his blush.

"I know something that might cheer you up," she said, voice brightening and hell, that smile looked good on her.

"Really?" Jeremiah couldn't help it, his mind was already completely in the gutter as the girl lifted a manicured hand to adjust her headband, which was decorated with a glittering blue amulet surrounded by black ribbon.

"Yep," she chirped. "Here's a free ticket to the Tent of Telepathy! You're welcome to come find me after the show, okay? I'll see you then!"

And Jeremiah was left gawking after her, holding onto a creamy white ticket and deciding that nowhere, Oregon had some redeeming factors after all.

Mainly hot girls, but still.

* * *

 **This is going to be a three shot, but I hope you all enjoyed this particular chappy!**


	2. and she crushed it

**DISCLAIMER;** **Same as last time, everyone**

* * *

 **My Heart is Yours to Keep**

 _ **ii. and she crushed it**_

 **Chapter 2**

Jeremiah edged around the pale blue Tent of Telepathy as he listened to his heart pounding in his ears. He'd seen some fangirls turned away (nicely, of course, but still. He had a mission) and he had no want to find out what security would think of a teenage boy trying to sneak into Mabel Gleeful's trailer. Sexism be damned, a guy would definitely be handled a bit harsher than those girls had been.

Still, _she'd_ been the one to ask him to find her after the show. So even if his hormones were sort of raging, she was totally into him, too.

And the show. The _damn_ show. She'd been wearing a magician assistant's leotard and hell did she have legs. The actual magic acts had been good, too, of course, but it was kind of hard to pay attention to with those legs of hers.

Blushing, Jeremiah shook his head as he opened her trailer door. He hadn't come across anyone on the way in, which he felt was kind of odd, but then there had been those fangirls to distract attention.

Anyway, his mission was simple: Ask out the gorgeous Mabel Gleeful.

She _might_ say yes, and that meant he could totally brag to his friends about having the most beautiful girlfriend ever. And if she said no... Well, he didn't live around here anyway, so the embarrassment would be minimal. The guys would never have to know.

Clearing his throat as he spotted Mabel, he said, "Hey," before his mouth dried up as she stood up from the vanity she'd been sitting at and he realized that she was still in that damn leotard.

"Hi," she beamed, moving closer to him as she set down a brush. "Did you like the show?"

"Loved it," Jeremiah replied, forcing his gaze up from her legs to meet her sparkling sapphire eyes. They seemed rather amused, though Jeremiah didn't allow himself to dwell on why that might be. "Uh, hey, will you go out with me? I mean, I know we just met and all, but you're really gorgeous and talented. That magic show was great. I'd be willing to do anything if you'd just give me a chance."

"Aw," Mabel giggled, "thanks! But anything, huh," she echoed, eyes dreamy. Jeremiah felt weirdly uncomfortable for a second, but the feeling vanished too quickly for him to fully recognize it. "Well... Would you give me your heart?"

Jeremiah blinked, a grin forming as he processed her words. "Yes! Definitely! I'm not the kind of guy to cheat, so..."

"Well, I accept," the girl beamed, blood red lips widening in a smile as her eyes gleamed with a darkly mischievous spark. "My dear brother's been needing one of those for a spell, you see."

Jeremiah froze, a grin still plastered on his face. What was she saying? Was this a joke? What was... And then Jeremiah paled as knives rose, lifted by a teal tint as the silver glinted dangerously in the dim lighting.

"I really can't thank you enough. But...can I ask for another favor? Just a little one? Scream for me, please."

Mabel's wide smile glinted, her pristinely white teeth shining just as dangerously as the silver knives did, as Jeremiah complied with her wish by letting out a blood curdling screech.

* * *

 **Second chapter's up! And Jeremiah's dead/dying already… Maybe I shouldn't have said one of the genres was romance? But Jeremiah definitely thought it was going that way...**

 **Anyway, Jeremiah was actually pretty fun to write. Maybe that's because I've never tried to write someone like him before? Anyway, he's a good guy, deep down at least, but he sorta allows his hormones and friends to influence him a little too much. Does anyone feel sorry for him? I know he's only been in two rather short chapters, but I'd like to think at least someone liked him.**

 **Well, the third and last chappy will be up soon, so I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	3. with a smile

**I'm posting this last chappy a little earlier than I originally planned, but I have a party (Halloween themed, yay!) to get to later, and I want to make sure I remember to post this.**

 **DISCLAIMER;** **Alex Hirsch came up with Gravity Falls, and I didn't come up with the Reverse AU either (though I don't think anyone would sue me over that one)**

* * *

 **My Heart is Yours to Keep**

 _ **iii. with a smile.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Dipper frowned as he entered his sister's trailer, walking past the various sound proofing spells he'd put up and wrinkling his nose at the bloody mess the interior presented. "Really, sister dear, was it necessary to splatter the boy across the entire room?"

Mabel rolled her eyes, cradling a heart in her bloodied hands. "Don't be such a killjoy, brother dearest. Now get me a jar, will you?"

Though he stiffened at the term she'd used, Dipper complied, floating one of several mason jars he'd enchanted with preservation spells that he'd brought with him over to her. Truth be told, he was a tad surprised that she'd managed to remember his request in the midst of her torturing and killing this time's chosen target.

Mabel pouted at his silence as she dumped the heart into the jar, using her own magic to screw the lid shut. "I don't even get a thank you?"

"If anything, you should be thanking me for giving you a reason for this senseless bloodshed you enjoy so much, sister dearest. Though I suppose you did a better job than I expected," Dipper allowed as he walked over to his twin, offering her his hand to help her up. Mabel took it gladly, smearing still fresh blood onto his own palm.

"Humph. Jerk. Can't even give a girl a simple two letter expression, can you?"

Dipper ignored the provocation, not even sparing the unidentifiable pulp a glance, disinterested in the thing now that it no longer held what he required. His gaze remained firmly on Mabel, eyeing the fresh blood still dripping from her long hair and dying it a faint crimson with a relative fondness. It'd dry soon, and Mabel wouldn't stop complaining once it did, but for now it still accented both his sister's beauty and personality.

"Did the sound proofing spells I cast come in handy," he asked, looking into his twin's matching blue eyes.

"Oh, yes," Mabel smiled, her eyes growing fonder with the recollection as her crimson stained lips widened. "He was extremely vocal about everything, but I'm afraid I'm not as good at holding back as you, brother dear."

Dipper allowed himself a slight smile at the complement before he sighed, turning his attention back towards the bloody mess his sister had created. She really couldn't hold back. "I suppose that we should get started? Really, sister dearest, you couldn't have been neater about it?"

"Oh, hush. It wouldn't have been as much fun that way, brother dear."

* * *

 **And...done! I decided to finish it up with some Gleeful twin bonding while poor Jeremiah lies dead in an unidentifiable mess splattered about Mabel's trailer. Did anyone notice how I referred to Mabel's lip color each chapter? First it was ruby red, then blood red, and now they're 'crimson stained', whatever that means ;). The progression was supposed to symbolize Mabel's darker colors showing more and more each chapter, though I sort of doubt many noticed.**

 **Also, I was wondering if anyone was interested in me continuing this? I'd rename it 'A Guide to Missing Tourists', or something and basically follow travelers that end up in Reverse Falls for a variety of reasons. Tell me if you'd like that, okay?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy, and that you all have a spooky, horror filled Halloween!**


End file.
